Friendship Is Life!
by Originals143
Summary: When you have best friends in your life to die for, who feels the need of a lover? A story of three such best friends, who make a promise to stay together, no matter whatever life throws at them.


Well...I have always wanted to write a story with only these three in it, and no one else. Finally here it is! A very short story, but this one's closest to my heart! Enjoy!

/

"Give it back here, you moron!" Tarika screamed, as she chased her friend Rahul in the college premises. "Ok! Ok!" Rahul panted, as she finally caught him, struggling to get her Physics text-book from his hand. "Here's your precious-than-my-life Physics text-book!" He retorted sarcastically, earning dangerous glares from her "I know your books are your life" he said hysterically, "But now since exams are far away, can't you keep them away?" He questioned her, which earned him more daggers from her, as they made their way to the classroom.

"Remember that assign-" Tarika was explaining something to Rahul, when she saw her best friend Tasha sitting alone gloomily in the canteen, and she seemed upset and angry over something. "Rahul, you go ahead, I'll be late for the next class" "But... Ok!" He shrugged and went away.

"What's wrong Tashu? Why are you sitting here all alone?" She asked warily. Tasha sighed, and shook her head "That Vivek...!" She hissed, as she gritted her teeth "He was all surrounded by those idiotic brainless girls, and when I went to him to ask something, he just...just ignored me! As if I don't exist! How dare he! I mean...I am supposed to be his best friend!" Tasha exclaimed furrowing her brows, as if Vivek had committed some heinous crime. After listening, Tarika joined hands with her best friend in bashing Vivek "That jerk! Let him come!" She chanted, muttering under her breath.

As soon as Vivek entered the canteen and came to their table, Tarika started, not waiting for him to sit down "You git! How dare you ignore and hurt my best friend like that!" She glared. "She is _my_ best friend too, you bookworm!" Vivek retorted back, glaring his hazel eyes at her, before turning to Tasha "Look! I didn't know you happened to be there at that time ok?" He explained hastily "And I was just giving some important notes to those girls!" He tried to convince her. "Yeah, right! As if you are the only guy in our class who has _all_ the necessary notes well written!" Tasha replied sarcastically, shaking her head. "And you were so busy, that you didn't even notice me, right?" She muttered viciously. "Exactly!" Tarika sided Tasha empathetically. "You stop defending her all the time!" Vivek pointed to Tarika "Remember even _I_ am your best friend! You can take _my_ side sometimes!". He then turned to Tasha "I am sorry! You know I wouldn't hurt you even in my dreams! I just didn't see you coming!" Vivek pleaded. Tasha simmered down, but showed him her face full of attitude and looked away. Tarika simply smiled. Realising that she won't agree so soon, Vivek took out a yellow rose, and held it in front of Tasha. She smiled brightly, as she took it, and hit him lightly on the arm.

As they walked towards their classroom with Vivek joking about something and Tasha laughing and hitting him, behind them, Tarika smiled meaningfully, hoping that someday in life, they would understand how much they mean to each other, and how they are incomplete without each other.

"Just understand the formula of each chemical, and analyse it. It will be easier to remember the chemical reactions!" Tarika was explaining the tactics to study and learn chemistry to Vivek and Tasha, as they sat in her house studying. "Seriously Tarika! Thank God this is our last year with chemistry! It really goes bouncer for me!" Tasha shook her head shuddering, as she widened her eyes at the size of the chemistry text-book. Then she remembered something, and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand "Oh no! We have to submit our Math assignment in two days!" Vivek's eyes widened to twice their normal size, and he looked more shocked than Tasha "What? Oh ya.. I remember now! Tasha, you got to provide me with that assignment to copy! Please!" He pleaded. "Vivek! You always do this! Why do you have to copy it from me? Write your own assignment!" Tasha yelled at him. "Everybody knows you are the topper of the class, and your work is the best!" Vivek smirked. "With scholars like you both as my best friends, my future is indeed gonna be bright!" He teased, as he bowed down to Tarika and Tasha, who threw a pillow each at him.

As they had finished a couple of chapters, Tarika suddenly received a message on her phone. She sighed after reading it, and her expression changed to that of disgust. Vivek and Tasha looked at each other and shrugged. "It's from Pratik! He is offering me to be his partner at the Valentine's Day dance! Which I am _obviously_ not accepting!" Tarika supplied incredulously. "Oooooh!" Vivek and Tasha sang teasingly in unison. "Believe me Tarika. That Pratik is totally head over heals into you!" Tasha leaned over, and whispered to Tarika, smiling mischievously. "Oh please!" Tarika shut her up, narrowing her eyes. "I don't feel that way about him! Or about anybody! I am just too happy in my life to date anybody." She smiled at both of them and continued "You know guys? I have you both as my best friends! Whom I would die for! Who would be ready to die for _me_! Why should I even feel the need to have a boyfriend, when my friends are my life! Love can never be trusted! But friends! They stay with us till eternity! Just as we three will stay! And when I have you both, I don't need anybody!" She convinced them, getting emotionally.

"Awww! So true!" Tasha leaned over, and hugged Tarika. Vivek just smiled, when Tarika pulled him in the hug, and they made a promise to stay together forever, no matter what or who else comes and goes in their life. "To our friendship...sorry..._best_ friendship!" Vivek grinned and raised his bottle of coke, as the girls followed suit.

"You know what guys?" Vivek started "We three will always stay in touch! Even after college! No matter if we get to work together, or if we shift to another part of the world! No one will do us apart! Promise!" Tarika and Tasha smiled warmly, and nodded in agreement.

Tarika, Tasha and Rahul were sitting on the staircase waiting for Vivek, as he came running carefully avoiding to dash against the other students on his way. "You are always late Vivek!" Tasha glared up at him. "But still you wait for me, or save a place for me besides you!" Vivek replied, sticking his tongue out at her. As they were making their way to the class, Rahul kept staring at them, and finally asked Tarika "Tarika, don't you feel these two are perfect for each other?" Tarika smiled, as she agreed with him. "I mean the way they care for each other, the way they are always together! The entire college knows what Vivek and Tasha mean to each other. Everyone feels that they should be more than just friends. Don't you feel?" Rahul questioned Tarika. "You don't understand Rahul! Vivek and Tasha can never be apart even though as friends! They both are so close that they complete each other just as being friends. And when they give each other all that by just staying as friends - which even two lovers musn't be giving each other – then I would say, let them be friends! For now! Someday in life, they ought to come together, and realize their importance in each other's life being more than just friends! But now...I would say, let's not disturb their friendship!" Tarika finished, smiling meaningfully at her friend, as he agreed and they both headed towards their own class.

**~~The End ~~**

A/N : I had been thinking to write down this idea since a long time. And I considered Tarika, Tasha and Vivek, because I have always felt the three of them would make a great "gang"! :D Anyways, R&R.


End file.
